The Final Battle
by Jason Wong
Summary: Tempers flare and one leaves the group. In the end, he gives his ultimate sacrifice. Four years later, the digimon emperor resurects that child for his own evil purposes. Can they be saved? And what will come of the digital world, Ken, and the digides
1. The Final Battle

The Final Battle   


The Final Battle  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
The fight between Tai and Matt was only the first of many confrontations. After a particularly bad fight Tai left the group to search out his own destiny and to destroy the Dark Masters on his own. After Tai left, Matt became the leader of the remaining kids and they continued the fight with the Dark Masters in Tai's absence. They occasionally heard of one or more of his exploits that weakened the position of the Dark Masters until only Piedmon remained. It was while they were resting at the Koromon village that they learned of a terrible twist of events that had occurred just days earlier.   
  
"Captured?!" demanded Matt. "Are you sure it was him?"   
  
"Yes, who else could it have been?" replied one of the Koromon. "Tai's the only one that isn't here and you said there are no other humans around."   
  
"Yes. Piedmon wants Tai's power." said another Koromon. "He's trying to figure out how to get it. He suspects Tai learnt how to give his power away recently and will torture him to get it."   
  
"This is bad." Said Izzy. "With Tai's added powers, Piedmon will become virtually invincible. We won't be able to even come close to scratching him."   
  
"Then we have no choice." Said Matt sarcastically. "We have to save Tai again."   
  
"Shut up Matt." Shouted Sora. "He's saved you way more than we've helped him. We owe him big time."   
  
"We wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't left us in the first place." Shouted Matt.   
  
"Stop blaming my brother." Yelled Kari. "You made him leave. Besides its not like you're Mr. Perfect."   
  
"Should we stop them?" asked Gatomon   
  
"We'd better." Said Gabumon. "Last time they went on for hours and nothing got done."   
  
"Don't yell at Matt." Said TK shouting now.   
  
"Break it up. Come on, we have more important matters than your bickering." Said the digimon as the separated the kids.   
  


* * *

  
Still glaring at the others, especially Sora and Kari, Matt began talking out a plan to save Tai from Piedmon's clutches.   
  
"So Izzy." Said Matt. "Where is Tai right now?"   
  
"I can only give you the location of his digivice. But he's probably nearby. He's on what the peak of Spiral Mountain where Infinity Mountain used to be." Said Izzy.   
  
"Oh great." Said Matt. "As if that place is easy enough to get into. Ok, Mimi, Kari, Joe, you'll distract Piedmon here at the base of the mountain. Everyone else is coming with me to get Tai. We meet back here in two hours, Ok? Good."   
  


* * *

  
"Tell me the secret to your power." Demanded Piedmon.   
  
"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you if you were the last digimon on the planet." Replied Tai.   
  
"Might I remind you that your life hangs in the balance." Said Piedmon. "You'll give me your power or die."   
  
Tai was suspended in a clear glass tank of water. Only his head was above the water. His feet dangled, unable to to reach the bottom. Already, he was becoming dehydrated as the water exited his body. "Ironic," Thought Tai. "that he would die from lack of water when he was surrounded by it simply because he couldn't get his mouth below the water level. Piedmon must be denying my food and water as a scare tactic. But I won't budge."   
  
"Awnser me!!" Yelled Piedmon.   
  
"I told you already. I'll never give you that information." Replied Tai.   
  
"That may be so, but perhaps this will change your mind." Said Piedmon as he threw a switch. Electricity coursed through the water shocking him. His body began spasming uncontrollably as the power surged through his body. The pain was excruciating.   
  
"I'll leave you here to think about your decision." Said Piedmon as he left the room.   
  
The pain was so great that Tai blacked out. But not before muttering, "You'll never get what you want."   
  


* * *

  
Matt and company slipped quietly into Piedmon's castle on the peak of Spiral Mountain. Silently they moved through the castle until they reached a set of armored doors.   
  
"Tai's digivice is located one hundred and fifty meters through these doors. Be careful, I'll override the locks with my computers but we don't know what is behind them." Said Izzy.   
  
Izzy overrode the door locks and cautiously opened them. Inside was a large room where various digimon were slaving away mining minerals.   
  
"You don't think Tai's in there slaving away, do you?" Asked Sora   
  
"Well, I don't see him, but you never know." Said Matt. "TAI!!! WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"   
  
"It is highly illogical that Piedmon would put Tai in here. He wants him alive for his powers. I believe he is beyond those doors." Said Izzy pointing to another set of armoured doors across the chamber.   
  
"Matt? Is it you?" Asked a feeble digimon who Matt barely recognized as Agumon.   
  
"Agumon? Is Tai there?" Asked Matt as he pointed at the doors.   
  
"Yes Matt..." Replied Agumon before collapsing in Matt's arms, out cold.   
  
Matt picked up Agumon and the group rushed towards the other set of armoured doors.   
  


* * *

  
Flower Cannon  
Vulcan's Hammer  
Celescial Arrow   
  
"Ha Ha Ha..." Laughed Piedmon. "Your pathetic attacks cannot harm me. Today is turning out better than I thought. Perhaps one of you will be more responsive than the fool Tai."   
  
"Come on." Shouted Joe. "The two hours are up."   
  
"Let's get out of here." Shouted Mimi.   
  


* * *

  
"Come on, we've got to leave." Said Matt. "Are two hours are up. We can't wait for those two to recover."   
  
They had pulled Tai out of the tank. The electric current had devastated Tai and he was still twitching uncontrollably on the floor. Izzy told them that the shocks probably paralyzed him and he would never be able to move anything below the base of his neak.   
  
"Matt's right. Even if we had the time, Tai might not be able to walk. Either way we're venerable. We should get to a safer location." Said Sora.   
  
Sora picked up Agumon as Matt slipped Tai over his shoulder. Izzy grabbed Tai's digivice off a table and placed them back around Tai's neak and onto his belt loop. They exited the castle with all the speed they could muster. As they passed the quarry, they noted all the workers had fled. They made it out safely and were headed to the forest when Piedmon showed up.   
  
"So, thought you could rescue your little friend here?" Demanded Piedmon.   
  
"We didn't think we could. We knew we could." Yelled Matt. "Gabumon."   
  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon  
Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon  
Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon  
Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon  
Birdramon Digivolve to... Garudamon   
  
Ice Wolf Claw  
Horn Buster  
Wing Blade  
Hand of Fate   
  
"Hmmm..." Said Piedmon. "How pathetic."   
  
Flower Cannon  
Celescial Arrow  
Vulcan's Hammer   
  
Piedmon laughed as the attacks hit him. "Even all seven of you together can't possibly defeat me. Now to finish you once and for all."   
  
Trump Sword   
  
The attack slammed into the digimon and they de-digivolved into their In-Trainning forms. Whether for better or worse, the attack missed MetalGarurumon who continued the attack. At that moment Agumon awoke from his deep slumber and saw the battle raging. Seeing Tai being carried by Matt unconscious, he quickly digivolved and joined the battle.   
  
The two Mega digimon attacked Piedmon together. Experienced as they were they were unable to even phase Piedmon.   
  
"He's too strong." Said Matt dejectedly as he felt all was lost. Suddenly he felt Tai begin to stir. "I guess he isn't as paralyzed as we suspected."   
  
"What's going on? Where am I? Matt? What are you doing here?" Mumbled Tai groggily.   
  
"We're kinda busy here Tai. Piedmon is wasting us." Replied Matt.   
  
"Matt, I can help, but I need to know, will you forgive me for leaving? Are we friends?" Asked Tai with some urgency in his voice.   
  
"Tai, we can discuss this later. You're too weak to help now." Said Matt. "Ok everyone, fall back. We're leaving."   
  
"No, I need to know now." Said Tai. "It has to end here!"   
  
"Fine, if you want it that way Tai. I did forgive you. Way back when you saved us from Puppetmon." Said Matt.   
  
"Friends?" Asked Tai.   
  
"Forever." Replied Matt.   
  
Tai smiled and then his crest began glowing. A bright orange light enveloped both Tai and Matt. Everyone, even Piedmon stopped to stare at the strange sight before them. Piedmon was first to recover from the bizarre scene.   
  
"No." Cried Piedmon. "The power was to be mine."   
  
Matt could hear Tai clearly as the glow enveloped them. Even better than before.   
  
"Matt, you were destined to be the leader of our group. I saw the truth before Piedmon captured me." Said Tai.   
  
"No..., Tai, you're wrong. You're the one who held us together. You are the leader..." Said Matt.   
  
"No, it's you that's wrong." Said Tai. "Cherrymon was right. I was holding you back, but only because you weren't yet ready. I still had to teach you more. You know it's true. Over the past few months you held the group together, not me. Now I give you my final gift and lesson. In a battle like this, the needs of many triumph over the needs of the few. My needs are far less than yours. You need the extra power, so I give you mine."   
  
"Tai, I'm not ready for that type of responsibility." Said Matt.   
  
"Matt, you're stronger than you think. You've been more than ready for a long time. But only now is the time right." Said Tai.   
  
"Tai..." Said Matt. "Thank you... for everything..."   
  
"Goodbye Matt. I'll always be watching over you." replied Tai as he faded from view.   
  
The orange glow faded and only Matt remained. A tear rolled down Matt's face as he said "Goodbye Tai, I'll always miss you."   
  
"Matt?" Asked Sora. "Your crest, it's glowing."   
  
Indeed it was. But as Matt looked at it, he noticed something different about it. Instead of a winged circle with a broken circle inside, there was a solid circle with no break and a small eight pointed star of Tai's crest. Matt stared in wonder as he realized what had happened. Friendship and Courage had fused into a single symbol. He looked up and realized that the joining had unlocked a new level of power.   
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon." Shouted Matt. "Digivolve!"   
  
Everyone stared in amazement as the two Mega digimon began glowing. Then a blinding flash of light was emitted. When the spots had faded from their vision a single digimon stood where two had been before.   
  
"Who's that?" Asked Kari.   
  
"It's Omnimon. He's a DNA digivolved digimon." Said Izzy as information appeared on his screen. "He's the combined form of Agumon and Gabumon. His attack is Supreme Cannon and the Trancendant sword. He fires a cannon of energy that can blast anything."   
  
"Omnimon!" Shouted Matt. "Let's do it."   
  
Omnimonn formed his attack and launched it. Piedmon tried to dodge but was unable to move in time.   
  
"Noooooo..." Cried Piedmon. "You may have defeated me, but without the eighth child you'll never win. Other will come, more powerful than I."   
  


* * *

  
With Piedmon defeated at last, Spiral Mountain collapsed and the digiworld returned to normal. Omnimon split back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who de-digivolved into Koromon And Tsunomon. With no danger facing them any longer, Matt was suddenly bombarded with questions.   
  
"What happened to Tai?" Asked Kari. "What happened to my brother Matt?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Said Matt. "He said he'd watch over me. I guess he always will." Matt slowly ran his thumb over this crest.   
  
"What did he say?" Asked Sora.   
  
"He said that he was only training me to be leader. Preparing me for today. Then he gave me his power." Said Matt. "Was he right. Am I truly ready?"   
  
"Tai believed in you, and that's enough for us." Said Mimi.   
  
"With the added power, you should be ale to open a gateway home." Said Izzy.   
  
Matt pulled out his crest again and it began glowing. A beam of light shot out and a circular portal opened before the kids.   
  
"Goodbye." Said the digimon. "Our place is here, protecting the digiworld. We're sorry we can't go with you."   
  
Each of the kids said a tearful goodbye to their digimon partners before stepping through the portal home.   
  


* * *

  
One year later...   
  
Each of the remaining digidestined stood before a small headstone, each holding a single red rose. On the stone was the inscription:   
  


Taichi "Tai" Kamiya  
May you rest in peace wherever you may be.  
July 24, 2000   
  


Each of them placed their rose in front of the headstone.   
  
"Goodbye Tai, wherever you may be. We all know you're watching over us. We'll always remember you as a friend and faithful companion." Said Matt. He knelt down and lit an offering. The group cleaned up their mess and slowly departed to their homes in tears.   
  


* * *

  
A small child exited a clump of bushes in the digiworld. He wore a blue shirt with yellow trim as well as Brown shorts and a set of goggles hung around his neak. A digivice was clipped to a belt loop and a crest hung from his neak. It was an eight pointed star which was empty except for a small winged circle in the very center.   
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" Asked the small child.   
  
"Who are you?" Asked a small yellowish digimon.   
  
"Do I know you?" Asked the child.   
  
"I don't know." Replied the small digimon. "What's your name? You look like someone I used to know, but he died."   
  
"My name's Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai."   
  
Agumon's eyes widened as the child spoke the name of his partner. No wonder he looked so familiar. But yet, this child still looked younger than the Tai he knew so long ago. "But this can't be the Tai I knew." He thought. "He died back in the time of Piedmon. Or could it really be Tai, back from the dead?"   
  
  
  


The End  
Or is it?   
  



	2. Rebirth of a Leader Part 1

Rebirth of a Leader Part 1   


Rebirth of a Leader Part 1  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
Matt stood just inside the fence of Odiba Elementary. His old school, and his brother's new school. It had been three years since Tai had vanished after giving up his energy to Matt. They'd returned only once to the digital world in order to defeat Apocalymon and leave a final goodbye to Tai. Though time now flowed equally between the two worlds, Matt had never chosen to open the gateway again. And then, when he had tried, he'd discovered that he wasn't able to. Matt had never achieved the power required for Omnimon to reappear. Izzy had theorized that Tai had brought his friendship out far more than ever before allowing the extra energy to surface. But without that friendship, he couldn't achieve the same level of power.   
  
Matt looked towards the entrance of the school and saw his brother arriving with two other kids. TK started school earlier than Matt, so Matt was able to make sure TK arrived safely. For a fleeting instant, TK's attention was drawn towards the soccer field. Matt glanced in the general direction and stared. There on the field was a young boy wearing goggles.   
  
"Tai?" exclaimed Matt to himself. "No, it can't be. It must be that guy... Davis, yeah, Kari said he reminded her so much of Tai."   
  


* * *

  
"Hey Kari." said Davis. "What luck, you're in my class again."   
  
"I wouldn't call that luck." replied Kari.   
  
"Hey, you'll never guess what happened. This guy said I remined him of someone." said Davis. "Probably thinks I'm a movie star or something."   
  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Homasaki...." said the teacher introducing himself. "I'd like you to meet a new student."   
  
"Hey, it's that guy." thought Davis as TK entered.   
  
"Hi, my name's TK." said TK bowing.   
  
"Please take the seat next to the girl wearing the camera around her neak." said the teacher.   
  
"Together again." said TK as he sat down.   
  
"Just like old times." said Kari.   
  
"He's making a move on my girl." thought Davis seething.   
  
"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." joked TK as Kari laughed.   
  


* * *

  
"So how's your mom like the new apartment TK? asked Kari.   
  
"I don't know, she hasn't seen it yet. She's been on the computer the whole time." replied TK.   
  
"Hey, buddy." said Davis.   
  
"His name is TK." said Kari.   
  
"All right TC, or TJ, or CJ. How'd you know Kari?" demanded Davis.   
  
"How do I know her?" asked TK. "Oh, I get it, you're jealous of me."   
  
"I'm not jealous of anybody." replied Davis through gritted teeth. (Don't worry, I'm not doing the whole first episode. It'll change allot in just a little bit.)   
  
Davis continued rambling onwards, but TK wasn't listening. A sharp chill had passed down his back. He didn't know why, but he felt something terrible was going on.   
  
"TK, did you feel that?" asked Kari.   
  
"Yeah, something's the matter." said TK. "Hey, Yolei. Just the person I need."   
  
Yolei appeared slightly startled as she passed. "Yeah?" she asked.   
  
"Are you two like, psychic or something?" asked Davis.   
  
"We need to use a computer." replied TK, not even noticing Davis.   
  
"Uhhh, sure." said Yolei.   
  
"Hey, wait up." called Davis in confusion as the others ran off.   
  


* * *

  
They met up with Izzy in one of the corridors on their way.   
  
"Yolei, I've been looking for you. I need to use the computer room." said Izzy.   
  
"You?" exclaimed Yolei, practically bowing down. "The former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored."   
  
"Did you feel it too?" asked Izzy to TK and Kari.   
  
"Yeah, something bad's going on." they both replied.   
  
The quickly established themselves on the computers. Izzy was quickly typing in computer commands on the screen in an attempt to access the gateway. Yolei had left for Cody's house.   
  
"I don't get it. The digiport won't open for us anymore." said Izzy. "But there's some unknown coding in the system. I'm going to see if I can get at it."   
  
"Hey guys, what's all this about a digiworld?" asked Davis. "Is it some sort of new computer game? Can I play?"   
  
"It's not a game Davis." said TK. "Besides, you need a digivice to get through."   
  
"Got it." cried Izzy. All at once, the terminal filled with light. When it faded, a screen with a digiport on it was sitting there.   
  
"What's this thing?" asked Davis, holding up an object.   
  
"It's a digivice." said TK.   
  
"It's a different model than ours." said Kari holding her's out.   
  
"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this?" asked Davis.   
  
"It's not a game." said Izzy. "If the digital world sent you a digivice, there's a reason for it."   
  
"Come on, let's go." said Kari. Immediately she activated the portal.   
  
"Whah?" asked Davis, mouth hanging open as Kari vanished.   
  
"I'm coming Kari." said TK also entering the gateway.   
  
"Come on. You're next, unless you're scared." said Izzy.   
  
"I'm there." said Davis activating his own digivice.   
  
Quickly the entered the digital world. Davis nearly wet himself when a bunch of Numemon came out of a vending machine. They quickly met with up with their own digimon who led them to a cave they said was safe from a new evil. The digimon emperor, the self proclaimed ruler of the digital world. They moved to the back of the cave and discovered a round stone table that contained five eggs. Each one contained a slot with a digiegg in it. On the very back wall, there were three more digieggs, positioned around the central table. In the very center, there was a larger digiegg.   
  
"Courage, love, Hope, Light.... they are emblazoned with our crests." said Izzy. "But I don't see a symbol on the central one. And what's with the positioning of these eggs?"   
  
"Davis, what are you doing?" asked Kari.   
  
"Ahh. I didn't mean to break it." said Davis as the digiegg of courage fell off the table at his touch.   
  
"Interesting." said Izzy. "I wouldn't budge when I touched it. Is Davis the new bearer of the crest of courage?"   
  
In turn, each tried to lift their own eggs. Izzy was unable to lift his own, but Tk and Kari were able to lift theirs.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" called a voice down the passage.   
  
"Cody? Yolei?" exclaimed TK.   
  
"We were working on Cody's computer when it sucked us in." said Yolei. "What's going on?"   
  
"You have digivices." said Izzy. "Then you must be the ones who can lift the last two eggs."   
  
Yolei and Cody quickly were able to lift the digieggs.   
  
"So what now?" asked Davis.   
  
He was interrupted by five beams of light shooting out of the holes below the digieggs left. Everyone watched in amazement as three digimon appeared. Introductions were quickly exchanged as everyone learned what was going on.   
  
"I feel that this is still highly unusual." said Izzy. "The digiegg of courage shouldn't be active. At least if Tai is dead. So, this means that he's out there somewhere."   
  
"Guys, I've got mail from Matt." said TK holding up his D-terminal. "He says he's been captured, but he can escape easily. And you'll never guess who's with him."   
  


* * *

  
Matt stood in his room at home. His D-Terminal was flashing in his hand. He knew what it meant. It had occurred only once before. A portal to the digital world, for only him had opened. For some reason, his D-Terminal was different. It had the capacity to maintain a gateway. He'd discovered this a year after Tai's demise. He hadn't know what it was and had been sucked through. He didn't find anything unusual. But today, today he knew something was going to happen. he was going to meet a crossroads in his life, now, today. He activated the portal.   
  
Matt landed with a thump on the ground. Almost immediately he found himself knee deep in trouble. He was surrounded by these creatures that were wearing black collars with strange symbols on them. They reminded Matt vaguely of the black gears Devimon used. They immediately seized him and dragged him off to a small cave. They mentioned something about a digimon emperor who would deal with him. Matt wasn't tied up, so he wandered around the cave. All the time he wondered who this emperor was. Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone, there was someone else with him in the cave. A human! But he was wearing one of those strange collars around his neak. The figure looked vaguely familiar and it took Matt a second to realize who it was. When he did, he did a double take. Tai Kamiya! ut it couldn't be him, could it?   
  
"Tai?" asked Matt, cautiously approached. Matt tried various things to get Tai to respond. But to no avail. That's when he noticed that there was something different about the ring around his friend's neak. There were ports on it. Actual computer ports. He opened his D-Terminal to contact his friends about his strange encounter. All the while Tai stood there, looking blankly ahead, ignoring everything that was taking place. After Matt sent his e-mail, he pulled out a small computer chord....   
  


* * *

  
"He's with Tai?" asked Izzy.   
  
"There's more, he says he wants to meet us in the computer lab in ten minutes." said TK.   
  
"I thought you said he'd been captured." said Kari.   
  
"Yeah, shouldn't we rescue him. We have the firepower." said Davis.   
  
"He said he could escape easily." replied TK. "And he means what he says."   
  
Five minutes later the group had reassembled by crashing onto the computer lab floor. Everyone was in a tangled web of body parts. Matt was caught at the bottom of the pile, having been waiting by the computer.   
  
"How did you get into the digital world?" asked Izzy.   
  
Matt held up his D-Terminal. "This terminal can sustain a gateway for a period of time." he said. "But it's only happened twice so far."   
  
"This collar is interesting." said Izzy peering at Tai. "They normally don't have computer imput slots on them according to the digimon."   
  
"How on earth are we going to hide him?" asked TK. "People would ask allot of questions if they saw him walking around ALIVE again."   
  
"I figure we could hide him out at my place. Dad's at work for most of the day and doesn't really pay attention to what I do. He never goes into my room." said Matt. "I've programmed Tai to follow me around. Yes, I know how to program a bit. But getting him out of here could be a problem. This is where you come in TK. No offense to anyone else, but TK is the only one who I can use who won't draw too much attention. I can't use a girl, again, no offense meant. And Izzy, Davis and Cody are to short or would defiantly stand out.   
  
"No offense taken Matt." said Izzy. "I'm sure I speak for everyone, we all know you wouldn't knowingly offend us. But I'd like to inspect Tai, he doesn't look like he's aged at all. Plus I'd like to inspect that collar. So I'm coming with you."   
  
  
  
What is Matt's plan? Will they be able to remove the dark collar? How will TK fit into Matt's plan? Find out in the next chapter of "Rebirth of a Leader".   
  
A/N: The reason Tai hasn't aged is because he was reborn in the digital world younger than he was and then aged back to TK and Kari's ages when he was discovered. He is now the same age as he was back in season 1.   
  
  
  



	3. Rebirth of a Leader Part 2

Rebirth of a Leader Part 2   


Rebirth of a Leader Part 2  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"So, what's your plan?" prompted TK. "And how do I fit in?"   
  
"TK, I'm going to ask you to do something that you might find embarrassing. But It's the best way to smuggle Tai out of the school." said Matt. "I need you to swap clothes with Tai. That way, it'll look like I'm taking you home after school."   
  
TK was anything but calm with Matt's suggestion. "Are you crazy?! I'm not undressing here. What if someone sees me? What if Mr. Fugiyama comes in? I'm not doing this." yelled TK hysterical.   
  
"Guys, please step outside." said Matt. "Make sure no one interrupts us. I need a private word with my brother."   
  
Everyone hurried outside except for Matt, TK, and an inattentive Tai. The group strained to hear the conversation through the doorway.   
  
"...Kari..." said Matt.   
  
"...You wouldn't..." replied TK.   
  
More muffled sounds were heard followed by a length of silence. Moments later, an extremely embarrassed TK emerged, deaked out in blue shirt and brown shorts. Matt followed with Tai who now looked just like TK, except there were pieces of brown hair sprouting from under the hat. And the shirt's tall collar managed to hide the dark ring from sight. Matt, Izzy and Tai left first, followed by TK, Kari, and finally a few minutes later, the rest of the group.   
  


* * *

  
"Just get over here Joe." shouted Matt. "I'll explain when you get here."   
  
"Interesting." said Izzy, who was examining Tai.   
  
"I feel stupid" whined TK. "I want my clothes back."   
  
"I think you look cute TK." said Kari.   
  
TK turned a bright cherry red as he suddenly remembered Kari was with them.   
  
"What's interesting?" asked Matt.   
  
"There allot of codes in this collar. But allot of them correspond to the digivice codes. This collar acts almost like a digivice." said Izzy   
  
"And that means?" asked Matt.   
  
"Well, nothing really. But Tai was reborn of digicode, so this collar may act like a remote control to something. It's broadcasting something or rather. But it looks like meaningless junk." said Izzy.   
  
"Well, it looked like the emperor was trying to do something with that collar." said Matt.   
  
"I suppose that if finished, the collar would have interfaced with the control spires. With Tai as a slave, the digimon emperor could maintain his reign of terror all day and night." said Izzy.   
  
"You'd think he'd have heavier guard on him then." said Matt.   
  
"Oh, I don't think so. The emperor wanted to minimize Tai's contact with anyone until the program was complete according to the data I've found. Things from his past could disrupt the ring. The guards probably threw you in by mistake." said Izzy.   
  
"So, we can still make him remember?" asked TK.   
  
"Possibly." replied Izzy.   
  
Just then the phone rang. It was Joe.   
  
"Sorry Matt." he said. "I can't make it today. I'll be by tomorrow afternoon."   
  
"Sure. It's getting late anyway." said Matt.   
  
"Yeah, we've got to run too. Our parents'll be worried." said Izzy.   
  
Kari, and Izzy left as Matt turned to TK. "Now that they've left, you can change and get back home before mom gets worried."   
  
"Oh, don't worry." said TK changing. "I'm staying here tonight. Mom said it was ok."   
  
"She did? When?" asked Matt surprised.   
  
"I phoned a while back. Mom says that you should have some old pajamas that'll fit me." said TK rummaging through a box of Matt's old stuff.   
  
"Uhhhh... Ok. Just goto sleep. And keep Tai with you. I don't want dad seeing him." said Matt.   
  
"Don't get all puffy about it." said TK. "You're such a worry wart. Everything's going to turn out fine. You'll see."   
  
That night, TK tossed and turned under the covers. He was having enormous trouble sleeping. Everytime he managed to dose off, nightmares filled his dreams. Nighttimes full of torture, needles, wires, machines and gruesome tests. And there was always a lasting laugh in the background. The everlasting laugh of the digimon emperor. TK glanced at his brother with envy. At least he's getting a good night's rest. He considered waking Matt up, but decided against it. Matt would only get upset and insist on babying him. He glanced at Tai who's face was lit by the pale moonlight.   
  
"Wait a minute. There aren't any windows in here." thought TK. TK searched around for the source of the light and gasped when he saw it.   
  
It was his own digivice. TK picked it up and stared in fascination. The small screen was scrolling by at an incredibly fast rate. Then TK remembered what Izzy had said.   
  
"The collar works almost like a digivice."   
  
"Was Tai somehow interfacing with his digivice?" thought TK. "That would explain the dreams."   
  
Knowing that he would never get back to sleep after this discovery, TK pulled out his D-Terminal and a small link cable. He carefully brought Tai to a sitting position and linked up with the collar. With hours before morning, he began to type away.   
  


* * *

  
"Takeru, what were you thinking?" exploded Matt.   
  
TK had been awoken by a furious Matt the next morning. Matt's use of TK's full name was an indication of just how mad he was.   
  
"I just wanted to try something." said TK.   
  
"Next time tell someone. Me, or Izzy, definatly Izzy. He knows what he's doing. He's our expert. You could have fried Yamagi's brain here.   
  
TK cringed. Not only was Matt using his full name, he was also using Tai's real last name. It was only on official documents now, and Matt must be terribly upset over the fact that TK had been messing with the ring.   
  
"But I didn't." said TK. "And I thought it would work."   
  
"Your D-Terminal says you logged on at two in the morning. Do you always get your brilliant ideas in the dead of night?" said Matt calming down.   
  
TK ignored his brother's sarcasm. "Look, it just came to me. Nothing happened so let's leave it at that." TK wasn't sure he wanted to tell Matt about the rest of the things that occurred the previous night just yet.   
  
"Fine. Joe and Izzy are coming over today. Go get dressed and I'll make us brunch. Dad's already left for work." said Matt.   
  
When TK emerged, Matt was frying up some eggs and was in general creating a meal that rivaled his mother's cooking. They'd just started to clean up after eating when a loud thump from Matt's room was heard.   
  
"What was that?" asked Matt.   
  
"Probably just Tai. Must've rolled off the bed." said TK. "I'll go check it out."   
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" asked Matt.   
  
"Hi, it's Joe. I just wanted to make sure today was still on." said Joe.   
  
"Yep. Just come over sometime." said Matt.   
  
"Do you really have Tai? Cause that's what Izzy was telling me." asked Joe.   
  
"Yes. He's got a really strange control ring around his neak. We want you to check it out to see if it's removable." said Matt.   
  
"Just come over ASAP. Call Izzy too. Sometimes he get's a little too wrapped up in his internet surfing." said Matt.   
  
"Will do." said Joe.   
  
"Oh, and...." said Matt as he dropped the phone. A huge bulk of a monster had emerged from his room just after TK had tumbled out.   
  
"Matt, Matt, what's going on?" demanded Joe.   
  
But Matt had already launched himself at the mysterious creature, whatever it was.   
  
  
  
"What was the mysterious thump? What is the monster? Where did Tai go? Find out all this and more in "Rebirth of a Leader" part 3. Coming soon.   
  
  
  



	4. Rebirth of a Leader Part 3

Rebirth of a Leader Part 3   


Rebirth of a Leader Part 3  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
Joe was petrified. Only seconds before he'd been arranging things with Matt, when suddenly a scream issued. Joe tried to find out what had been going on, but no one answered his voice. He heard loud wumps and yells before the phone abruptly disconnected.   
  
"Matt, TK, anyone! Hello!?!" shouted Joe. Only the automated voice telling him to hang up.   
  
"Damn it." muttered Joe as he dialed another number. The phone rang eight times before anyone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Something's going down at Matt's place. They're under attack." said Joe frantically.   
  
"You don't suppose it has anything to do with Tai, do you?" asked Izzy. "Could the emperor have located them to retrieve Tai?"   
  
"You're the expert on that Izzy. But I think we should get over there pronto." said Joe. They could be hurt, or...."   
  
He let the word hang, not even wanting to think of all the possibilities. Joe quickly assembled a bag full of equipment he thought he might need, then he sprinted for Matt's apartment. he met up with Izzy halfway there. They approached the apartment with great caution. There was no response when they knocked and no sounds emerged from the apartment. Joe was about to break the door down when a voice issued from inside.   
  
"Hold on a sec, We're all ok."   
  
The lock turned and a horrible looking TK welcomed the two guests in. They surveyed the room with disbelief. The phone had been ripped from it's jack, the table had overturned spilling it's contents all over the place and there was a dent in one of the walls which looked very fresh. Izzy quickly reconnected the phone and began to clean up while Joe attended to Matt and TK's bruises.   
  
"So, it is him." said Joe to TK as he spied him in the corner of the room sulking.   
  
"Yeah." replied TK. "He's a pretty good fighter too."   
  
"So, what happened? Did the digimon emperor send a digimon? And how did Tai break out of the control of that ring?" asked Izzy.   
  
"It wasn't a digimon Izzy. As for the ring, I think I deprogrammed it." said TK. "As for what happened...."   
  


* * * Flashback * * *

  
Matt launched himself at his unknown opponent. The two wrestled on the ground. With an amazing display of strength, Matt was hurled across the room into the wall. Jumping up, Matt rushed his opponent. But his foot got tangled in the telephone chord, violently ripping it from it's jack. Matt fell short landing on one end of the table causing all the remaining food and dishes to rain all over the room. One of the saucers removed a particularly large sheet from the assailant's head while a bottle of syrup exploded in TK's face, showering him with a golden goo. Matt let out a gasp as he saw his opponent's face for the first time.   
  
"Tai?" he demanded.   
  
Tai didn't reply, he just stood there in shock before collapsing in the corner of the room.   
  


* * * End Flashback * * *

  
"And it's been pretty much like that since then." said TK.   
  
"Ok, Matt'll be fine. But Tai doesn't look like he's got a scratch on him." said Joe.   
  
"Excuse me, but how did you crack those codes?" asked Izzy. "I worked all night on them and couldn't break them. Neither could my pal Willice from America."   
  
"Ask TK." winced Matt as Joe applied medication. "He did something with his D-Terminal last night."   
  
"TK?" asked Izzy.   
  
"I had a vision, nightmares really. It was like Tai was showing me what he'd been through. And in those dreams I saw some of the things that were on a computer screen. And I tried it out." said TK.   
  
"Then why'd he attack Matt?" asked Joe. "And how come he's not hurt, but Matt is."   
  
"Oh, that." said TK. "He got confused. He managed to get a sheet stuck over his head. He though Matt might have been the emperor. But I can't awnser your other question."   
  
"I might though." said Izzy. "The emperor pictures himself as perfect. Most dictators do. If he were to leave someone else in charge while he's gone, he would want them to be their image of perfect. He tried to make Tai superhuman. Thus the incredible strength and reaction time. I'm betting his intelligence would have been augmented as well when done."   
  
"Tai?" asked TK cautiously as he approached Tai.   
  
"Careful TK. We don't know what he'll do." said Matt   
  
"It's ok, I don't think he'll hurt me." said TK. "He's just scared and confused."   
  
In a low voice, barely audible to even TK, he hear Tai speaking. "TK, you and Matt have to watch out."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed TK.   
  
"What is it?" asked Izzy.   
  
"He said that Matt and I should watch out." replied TK.   
  
"What?!" yelled Matt. "What for? Explain it Tai!"   
  
Tai remained passively silent which only served to enrage Matt more. Especially after the tenth time.   
  
"You said we were to be friends forever." said Matt. "And as a friend you should tell me."   
  
"You're not Matt. The power of leadership changed you too much." said Tai quietly.   
  
"Tell me NOW!!" demanded Matt advancing menacingly on Tai.   
  
"Matt don't." said TK realizing what was on Matt's mind. "You'll only regret it later."   
  
"Keep out of this." said Matt hotly as he brought his hand into a fist. "I'm getting the answers I want."   
  
It was like meeting his brother for a second time. The Matt TK knew would never have yelled like that in a situation as this. He realized that the burden of leadership had altered Matt. But he couldn't tell if it was for better or worse.   
  
Tai executed a swift movement as Matt brought his fist down and he was neatly flipped onto the sofa.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" shouted Tai as Matt slipped off the couch clutching his wrist. "I shouldn't even tell you after that, but I will because even though you've changed so much, TK's grown to be like the you I remember. The emperor wants us. And he'll use us to take over the world."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed Izzy.   
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon. The three most powerful digimon in the digiworld." said Tai. "They do whatever we command them to, even if they know it's wrong. The emperor wants them, and through us he will. He's probably already got disguised digimon looking for us."   
  
"And the collar does?" asked Izzy.   
  
"It's a control device, closely linked to the control spires. It leaves you helpless. Your mind is free to do whatever, but the spires command you." said Tai. "I guess because TK reminds me so much of my closest friend when I died, I was able to contact him."   
  
"So that's what those emissions were." said Izzy.   
  
Joe looked slightly sickened. "Well Tai. That collar is embedded into your neak. Removal means surgery. So you're pretty much stuck with it for a while."   
  
"I suppose our work here is done." said Izzy. "We should call the others and prepare a strategy in order to defeat the emperor."   
  
"That's probably the best course of action." agreed Joe. "How about we meet in the park at say... three?"   
  
"Sure. Izzy, you phone up the old gang and I'll phone the new kids." said Matt. "We need this done as fast as possible."   
  
TK looked on with mild concern as he held Tai close. Matt's new personality was becoming apparent. TK had heard that some people were born to lead while others were crippled with it. It looked like Matt was being crippled by it, he was rushing into battle. TK wondered how he'd react if he had to suddenly be leader.   
  
"Don't worry TK." whispered Tai. "I know you'll be fine under pressure."   
  
TK was spooked, it was like Tai had read his mind.   
  


* * *

  
"So let me get this strait." said Davis. "The emperor wants to capture us and use us as pawns in world conquest?"   
  
"Just Matt, TK, and I." corrected Tai. "Everyone else is seen as expendable."   
  
"Why not just use the rings on the digimon?" asked Kari, raising the point TK had been thinking of.   
  
"Then the digimon will resist." said Tai. "There have been times when he's nearly lost control of a couple. And no ring is able to generate a control field after a digivolve. If we are controlled, they'll listen through thick and thin."   
  
"Like me and Gabumon when we fought Tai. He stood by me, even when he knew he risked both are worlds in the process." said Matt.   
  
"I say we barge in and destroy both the emperor and his palace." said Davis.   
  
"Too risky. The palace will be heavily guarded." said Izzy.   
  
"Not so fast Izzy. We'll have the element of surprise. We can win. We'll go in with our most powerful digimon." said Matt.   
  
"Guys!" exclaimed TK running up with Yolei. "The emperor's dark spires. They prevent the digivolving process."   
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone.   
  
"Here's the data we collected Izzy." said Yolei. "It blocks the regular digivolving process, but we are still able to digivolve. It's a new way called armor digivolving."   
  
"Incredible." said Izzy. "According to the data, I conclude that Veemon will digivolve to Flamedramon, Hawkmon to Halsemon, Armidillomon to Digmon, Patamon to Pegususmon, and Gatomon to Nefertimon."   
  
"We'll attack with these new forms." said Matt. "We can still win."   
  
"Actually, I believe we should go in full power. Let's destroy the control spires." said Izzy.   
  
"We'll digivolve in a non controlled area and attack." said Matt.   
  
"It's too far, they'd be forced to de-digivolve way before the target." said Joe.   
  
"Fine." said Matt coldly. "Let's begin the operation."   
  
With that Matt walked away. "Come on!"   
  
"We'll catch up in a minute." called Sora.   
  
"Did anyone get a chill there?" asked Joe.   
  
"Matt's become quite a cold guy since this emperor showed up." said Kari.   
  
"It's the burden of leadership." said TK. "It's bringing out his cold side. The one where all the people he knows are expendable."   
  
"Tai, I think you can help. Just shoulder some of the weight." said Izzy.   
  


* * *

  
"Ok." said Izzy. "We've now destroyed eighty percent of all the control spires. Only the most protected areas remain."   
  
"But we still haven't found Agumon." said Matt who had warmed up considerably since Tai took back some of the leadership. "He's our strongest digimon."   
  
"We'll have to proceed without him. We'll lose some strength, but we should still have enough." said Tai.   
  
"I still can't believe it." grumbled Davis to himself off in the background. "Angemon? Angewomon? How can I compete with that?"   
  
"Davis, come on." said TK.   
  
"Yeah, we need you." said Kari.   
  
"Sure thing Kari." replied Davis with a faint glimmer. There might still be a chance for him afterall.   
  
"Ok, if we cut strait through here we have a good chance of penetrating the palace." said Matt.   
  
"According to scans, this area is protected with digimon no higher than Champion. But there are great numbers to make up for that. Our first target should be the control spire. Flamedramon, Halsemon and Pegususmon should hold off the enemies while Digmon and Nefertimon destroy the spire. they we can all digivolve and proceed to the palace." said Izzy.   
  
"Ok, we meet here after school tomorrow." said Matt.   
  
"OK, and make sure your digivices work, replace the batteries if you have to." said Izzy.   
  
"Kari, actually everyone. Don't blow Tai's cover. We've hidden him so far, but just in case he doesn't make it out, I don't want his family to have to bear his loss again. We'll let it be know that he's alive after we beat the emperor." said Matt.   
  


* * *

  
"Where are Kari and Sora?" demanded Matt. "They're already a half hour late."   
  
Both TK and Davis were worried and had concerned faces. "Kari wasn't in school today, but her mom said she went." said TK. "Do you think one of the emperor's henchmen got them?"   
  
"If that stinkin emperor lays one finger on Kari. I'll, I'll..." said Davis.   
  
"Can it Davis." said Tai. "We'll have to hope they're all right and go without them."   
  
"Let's go." said Matt pulling out his digivice. "We can't afford to wait anymore."   
  
"Digiport open." shouted Yolei.   
  
The group successfully broke through the area and soon arrived outside the emperor's palace.   
  
"That was too easy." said Tai. "It's like he wanted us to get through. Davis, TK, stay back. We might need you for backup."   
  
"But--" exclaimed both TK and Davis simultaneously.   
  
"No buts. If we don't send word after ten minutes come in after us." said Tai.   
  
"Guys, wait for us." called a voice.   
  
"Kari?" asked Tai as he whipped around.   
  
"Yeah, something came up. Sora and I had to check it out. But Sora's disappeared." said Kari panting.   
  
"Damn." said Tai. "I bet the emperor's captured her."   
  
"Let's go." shouted Matt. "For Sora."   
  
The group blasted through the front doors and found themselves in a sealed room. The doors they'd busted down had clamped shut locking them inside the building.   
  
"What?" questioned Tai as he glanced around. "TK!! DAVIS!! Didn't I tell you to wait?"   
  
"Yeah but..." said Davis.   
  
"We've got trouble." said Izzy.   
  
"What is it?" asked Matt peering through the green haze surrounding them.   
  
"GAS!!" exclaimed Joe.   
  
"Gas... we... have... to...." said Tai before collapsing. The others collapsing around him as they inhaled the gas.   
  


* * *

  
Tai awoke to the feel of cold steel pressing against his neak. Standing over him was Matt.   
  
"So you're awake." said Matt as he sat down on Tai's stomach causing Tai to wheeze. "Any last words? You're finished."   
  
Tai hadn't a clue what Matt was referring to until he noticed a dark ring around Matt's foot. The emperor had been busy while they were knocked out.   
  
"Matt, please. It's an illusion Matt. It's me Tai. Please Matt, you've got a dark ring on your foot." pleaded Tai, wheezing out the words.   
  
"You can't trick me." said Matt. With that, the pressure increased and a thin line of blood appeared on Tai's throat.   
  
  
  
Will Tai survive this ordeal? Where are the other digidestined? What's happened to Sora? Will they finally overcome the emperor? Find out as the series concludes in "Fall of a Tyrant" coming soon.   
  
  
  



	5. Fall of a Tyrant

Fall of a Tyrant   


Fall of a Tyrant  
Created By: Jason Wong  


  
  
"You can't trick me, emperor." repeated Matt. "Don't insult my intelligence."   
  
Tai was quick to protest, trying to convince Matt. But the dark ring clamped around his foot really prevented Tai from doing anything but to enrage Matt further.   
  
"Shut up." shouted Matt.   
  
Tai choked up and gagged immediately as the tip of Matt's knife made an incision into Tai's throat. Some blood trickled from the wound. Tai was ever so thankful that Matt had missed all this major blood veins. His joy was short lived, for when he tried to once again convince Matt of his identity, the words came out as a breath of air. The knife had slashed his vocal chords. He could no longer speak. (Absolutely DO NOT attempt that at home people. You'd have to be a medical surgeon in a hospital filled with modern equipment to even risk neak surgery.) Tai watched as the Matt's contented face paled and turned to a look of horror as he realized just what he'd done, and to who. The knife clattered to the ground as shock overtook Matt.   
  
It was at that moment that Tai saw through the corner of his eye, the emperor standing above them. Gloating at his total victory. It was too much for Tai. With a quick flick, he sent the knife whizzing at the emperor. As the knife hurled towards it's victim, the victim's image transformed into that of Sora. Tai tried to shout a warning, but all that came out was a puff of air. Shock overtook him as Sora fell from the wall, and Tai fell into the blissful depths of unconsciousness.   
  


* * *

  
When Tai awoke, the first thing he noticed was how sore his throat was. It hurt to even swallow. As his vision came into focus, he noticed that he'd been moved into a hospital. His bed was crowded by machines. Tubes and needles entered his body as the constant drone of beeps went on and on. It wasn't long, but it seemed like an eternity to Tai, before someone came by.   
  
"Joe." croaked Tai who's first reaction was always to call out. He was surprised he could talk.   
  
"Don't talk Tai." said Joe. "You've just been through allot of surgery. I wouldn't take you, but you're needed at the trial for the emperor. It's being held in the digital world."   
  
Joe unhooked the many machines, removed the needles, and unhooked the many tubes before carefully transferring Tai from his hospital be to a wheelchair. From there, he was transported to the school. Joe explained that his identity had never been revealed. That he was a John Doe, and that he could choose to go back home after the trial if it was his wish. They passed through the portal and approached the makeshift trial area. Leomon was at the podium while the emperor was surrounded by many guards. Joe wheeled Tai up to the front row.   
  
"You are charged with crimes against the digital world, needless distruction, enslavement, and causing willful injury to others. You are also charged with the direct cause of the deaths of the following individuals: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, and Sora Takenouchi. In addition, the cause of the imminent death of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. How do you plead?" asked Leomon.   
  
"Not Guilty." snarled the emperor (aka Ken). "As ruler by devine right you cannot possibly convict me. It is my destiny to rule over you all. Bow down to me."   
  
"You are wrong." said Centarumon. "Although the ancient prophecies do tell of a human who will rule over the digital world. You cannot claim that title. You failed to read the complete text. In the complete text, the one who can rule is named in part. It talks of the ones who destroyed the great evils. I believe I speak for everyone when I say this. Tai, will you accept the task of ruling the digital world?"   
  
"Me?" exclaimed Tai who immediately began coughing. Joe gave Tai some water.   
  
"Yes. The prophecy talks about a human who has lost all they love and care about. They alone can rule." said Centarumon.   
  
"Tai." said Matt. "Do it for us. You've given everything for us. Do this last thing, as a favor to your friend. I can die in peace knowing someone as kind as you is here."   
  
Tears began to form in Tai's eyes. "For everyone's sake. To keep this from happening again. I'll do it."   
  
"My lord, as the new ruler, you may choose the punishment for this individual." said Leomon.   
  
"I never want it said that I'm an injust ruler. Even though he committed terrible crimes. I will decree he be banished from the digital world." said Tai. "I believe that without the temptation of power, he'll become good once again." (Ken does in fact become a good guy later)   
  
"Very well." said Leomon. The guards proceeded to send Ken through one of the digiports.   
  


* * *

  
**TK's POV:**   
  
The emperor was taken away and we all left for the digiport. Joe was telling Tai about all this medical stuff he needed to know so that his voice would heal properly. We reached the gate and went through. Naturally we all landed in a big head. But what I found odd was that Tai wasn't there. We had all assumed he'd live like the emperor, both at home and in the digital world. It was freaky. Tai stared right at me through the screen and mouthed the words "Only you."   
  
There was a confused yelp from the group as everyone was suddenly shocked by their digivices.   
  
"I've sealed the gateway." said Tai. "There's been too much suffering already. I can't risk the chance someone might find their way in. All the digidestined kids around the world have had their digivice circuitry destroyed."   
  
There was a shocked silence as we all realized that the digital world was closed to us. We'd never see Tai or our digimon ever again, except through that tiny computer screen. I felt sad that I never got a chance to say a real goodbye to Patamon. We were heartbroken, but we all knew he was right and that it was for the best. Heads hung low, we departed from the school.   
  
  
Three Years Later.... (Still TK's POV)   
  
I sit in the rebuilt castle of the digimon emperor, I ascended the throne. You're probably all wondering what happened in the three years since we all said our goodbyes to Tai. I'll tell you the story as best I can....   
  
Matt lasted a year before the mechanical aids that had replaced many of his organs began to break down. The doctors couldn't help because it had all been made by the emperor and was irreplaceable. He died the way he wanted to, with everything going for him. He and his band had marketed their first last and only CD. It was an instant hit, staying in the top ten months after his death. Matt wanted to leave me with as many good memories as possible, and spent most of his spare time with me, doing all those things we both loved to do. We said are goodbyes, and one night he just slipped away in his sleep.   
  
With the sealing of the gate, the group broke apart. No one wanted to go back to the computer as it dreaded up so many sad memories. Too many people had died. So after Matt died, I became depressed. I'd sit for hours at a time, with no one except Matt's music. My parents couldn't possibly understand what I was going through. My mother was almost always working, even though she tried her best to get time in for me. I began to spiral downwards, I rejected all human contact. I emerged myself in the study of computers and electronics. I wasn't even aware of my problem until I was called down to the councilors office. It was then that I realized that like Izzy, I had built a shell around myself. I had lost hope in the world. I detached myself from the computer, I re-entered society again. But no one was able to offer me what I needed. Once again, depression took me. I spiraled downwards and absorbed myself into the world of electronics. I considered killing myself, but knew that Matt would disapprove of it.   
  
In one of those days of misery, I received the shock of my life. I suddenly found that my digivice was going off. We'd all kept them as momentos, but they shouldn't have worked. But here it was, beckoning me. I cradled the device in my hands, and suddenly I was transported to the digital world, I don't know how, I was just suddenly there. But I realized that this is what I needed. The digital world was the one place where I still had friends, I hoped. I walked slowly towards the tall structure which towered over most of the area. The palace. I realized, that the whole trip was strange. I hadn't encountered a single digimon at all. Puzzled I pushed open the door to the palace and stepped in. The floor lay covered in dust. Room after room was empty. Where was Tai? Had some enormous disaster occurred? Had all life in the digital world ceased to exist? Would I be an outcast in the place most familiar to me? Slowly, hesitantly, I approached the doors to the inner sanctum. I was terrified of what I might find. What I found was a splendid garden. Possibly the only place in the whole building that had had any maintenance recently. Life size statues of the digidestined and their digimon had been erected at various points in the room making them almost look real.... I stopped in front of one particular statue. The one who'd died at my own hands, even though it wasn't my fault. I was unable to look the statue in the eyes. There was a slight rustle behind me followed by a cool crisp voice.   
  
"I see you found your way back TK. I was wondering when you'd arrive." said the figure. I knew without looking who it was, and was surprised at how well his voice had healed.   
  
"Tai...." I said calmly. "But how did you know I'd end up here?"   
  
"You and Kari, you're the only ones who can pass across the physical plane to the digiworld without using a digiport." said Tai "You are my successor."   
  
I stared visibly. "Successor? But you're barely seventeen as it is." I told him. "What happened here anyway?"   
  
"There was a war. A horrible war where the emperor's supporters clashed with our forces. Primary village was the first place taken, the whole area is still decimated. The digiworld will hold these scars for years to come. All of the digimon are currently trying to rebuild Primary village.   
  
"That's terrible." I said shocked. "But how do I fit in?"   
  
"I'm privy to certain things even Centarumon isn't. It's true that I fit the prophecy's description, yet if it had been me, this war never would have happened." said Tai. "You watched all the things I secretly taught Matt about leadership, you've grown to meet all those teachings. You are the one who can truly accend the throne."   
  
I resisted the idea at first. I mean I had a life in the real world. But I came to realize that that wasn't true. I had no friends, even my parents were strangers to me. No one in the real world really truly cared about me except my parents, and they were always busy. The title was virtually flung on me. A few days later, I was brooding about the subject in my chamber when a digimon informed me that Tai had been found dead in his bed. It was ruled as a suicide, but I think he knew that I'd finally made my decision and chose to move on and join all his loved ones in the afterlife.   
  
And yet, even as I rule, I myself am beginning to feel the pangs of loss that I believe drove Tai to his decision. No wars or anything have occurred under my rule. All disputes were settled in a nonviolent fashion. Gabumon and Patamon have helped me rule the same way they helped Tai. I long to be with my soulmate, Kari Kamiya. But the time isn't right, I haven't yet resolved all the conflicts of the past or rebuilt the world since the last world. Mabey in ten or twenty years, when everything is done, and I've found a suitable successor, mabey I'll follow Tai on his journey to death. But even if I perish tomorrow, another will follow. Genni or his successor will see to that. There will always be digidesined to guard over the digital world, and there will always be digidestined ready to give their lives in the name of peace.   
  
And once again I stand in front of Kari's statue. I realize how hard war is on a person and what a toll a person takes in ruling. I guard this world in the name of peace, so that no one has to live through the horrors of war again.   
  


* * *

  
"One day." said Tai as he watched TK from the astral plane. "One day you and Kari. One day all of us will be reunited again."   
  
"I just wish it would happen soon." said Kari. "Come to me my sweet TK. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."   
  
"Be patient, he'll come when he feels the time is right." said Sora, her arm around Tai's shoulder. "Until then, you've always got Davis."   
  
"Davis? He's already found another girl. He likes me like a friend now. He's off in the american spiritual plane right now." said Kari.   
  
"He shouldn't stray too far you know." said Tai. "It's our final mission, to guard the digital world in death. One that TK will inherit with us when he dies. And that mission'll last forever."   
  
"Takeru, you're just the thing the digital world needs, but I need you too. Don't be too long." said Kari.   
  
And almost as if he could hear here, TK looked up and smiled. "Hang on Kari, you've waited this long, I'll join you when the time is right. I just have to set all these affairs strait, then we can be together forever."   
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
I know that wasn't all that great, but I got bored of the series. Anyway, leave your reviews and I'll try to get out my next fic ASAP.   
  
  
  



End file.
